One Tattoo, Three Scars
by Fat Freddy
Summary: Skye has a secret. It wants to get free. And it all revolves around one small tattoo and three scars on the backs of her knees. Ward will do anything to help her get over her past, but when it comes back to haunt her how will the team cope? And yes that was rhetorical. No obvious pairings for now. Rated M for content. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So. I have recently become **_**obsessed**_** with Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D! I just find the show amazing! It has all the action/fight scenes/car chases etc as a movie but isn't one! I love Chloe Bennet as Skye, she's just so sassy! Unlike most I don't ship Skyeward (Skye and Grant Ward) because whilst they would be pretty awesome, Ward and May are sleeping together and Skyeward just seems awkward with that happening… And I know that many people have already written a similar fan fiction, but hey, look up Somalia under the NCIS database and you'll see a HEAP of those ones. **

**Anyways. The story. Basically it just reveals some secrets regarding Skye's past, completely of my own design, if it is similar to another fanfic or completely different from later episodes then my bad. **

**I am in boarding school and currently writing another NCIS fanfic called 'Hasmia Haswari' and I've kinda lost my immediate muse to it. But when you love writing it gets a bit annoying, so I'm gonna just start writing them both. I should be updating either weekly or every second week. PS I live in New Zealand, and unlike America, I use the metric system, so when I say kilometres and kilograms get over it.**

**So, I think that is all other than a disclaimer. **

**Disclaimed.**

**Enjoy!**

Special Agent Grant Ward had a habit. It wasn't a bad one of smoking, chewing nails or clicking his pen but one that every night at 1:37 he would wake, get dressed and go for a run. Ever since he had came upon the realisation that the world was still reachable at night at the age of nine he had snuck out and jogged the five kilometre loop around the block, wiping himself down with a damp cloth when he got back and returning to the comfort of his warm bed. But now that he was living on the 'bus' he had to adjust, doing a gym workout instead. Tonight however something was wrong. Maybe it was his time in the field or just a feeling he got, Ward had always had a strange ball of nerves that twisted around his heart, leaving his pulse hammering down to his knees, making his breath catch, whenever something was amiss. He paused on his way to the shower, outside Fitz's and Skye's bunks, hearing a faint moan. He recognised the sound. Pain. Not the immediate stabbing sensation achieved with a bullet wound, but the dull, throbbing pain the never quite leaves you. Ward stopped outside of Skye's door. Every part of his body screamed at him to open the door, his hands staying defiantly at his sides. His throat was determined to close, heart intent of breaking from his chest, he slowly reached for the handle. In those seconds between him touching the door and turning the knob there was a faint thud. Blood shattered through his system as Ward slid the door open, faster than he meant to, making it slam in it's frame. He scanned the room in the dim lighting. The bed was empty, sheets dragged off onto the ground, Skye lay amongst them. Ward cursed himself, she had only fallen out of bed, nothing more, nothing less, she was fine. And she was waking. Ward turned to leave, only just catching the look that flashed across her eyes as they flittered open. Fear.

He was immediately at her side as the young woman wiped her hair from her face, "Skye, are you-"

"What are you doing here? Robot senses detected movement and woke you?" She interrupted, glancing up at his sweaty gym clothes, "Do you even sleep?"

Ward smirked, even having just been woken she was still herself, "Couldn't sleep," He shrugged, it was simpler than explaining he woke every morning at 1:37 and would lie awake for hours if he didn't go and do a intense gym workout.

Skye looked at him strangely, but sat up further, glancing around, "Why am I on the floor?"

"You tell me," Ward answered, he reached to rub her arm, but she stiffened, and jerked her's away. Ward paused, confused. Skye's cheeks reddened slightly as her brown eyes met his, clearly showing a story Ward wished he didn't need to know. "Skye, what's wrong?"

She hesitated, shaking her head slightly she stood, Ward awkwardly looked away once he realised she was only wearing a bra and panties. Her silence intrigued him, one glance at her expression proved something was up with the normally bubbly and goofy hacker. She slipped a large Varsity tee shirt over herself, Ward couldn't help but briefly scanning her tanned skin.

"Skye," He began.

She turned to face him, "Huh?"

He gulped nervously, "What's that? Do you have a tattoo?" Ward asked, pointing to her upper thigh, a black, small print. The font looked as if it had been printed off a computer, normal and plain, it was simple and wrote _DAWSON_. He thought briefly that he had never seen Skye's legs before, she always wore jeans or sweat pants, even when it was really warm she covered them. He glanced again at them, noticing three small white lines that sat horizontally across the backs of her knees. They were scars. Ward couldn't search his mind for a scenario that would involve injuries like them.

Skye drew a deep breath, "It doesn't matter," She mumbled self consciously.

Ward could tell that the conversation would go no further, sighing quietly he stood, "I should go to bed, I'll see you in the morning," He hated to leave her when it was obvious she was upset, but also could see she didn't want him around.

Skye smiled faintly, "I didn't know robots slept."

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

Skye didn't want to avoid Ward, it just ended up happening. She hadn't fallen asleep again after her brief time with Ward, when he had spotted it. Not one person on earth, other than Skye knew about the tattoo, what it meant, why she got it. She didn't know why but the prospect of someone finding out pulsed dread through her already tense veins. Their morning routines became altered, instead of meeting at eight for a training session and then a shower, followed by them having breakfast together whilst watching some hideous reality show that was playing on TV. Skye now got up earlier, doing her workout by herself, missing Ward due to her shower, eating her cereal either in her room or in some strange place. Jemma had found her on the ground in one of the many hallways, leaning against the wall she was staring out the window at the mid morning sky.

The scientist had paused, "Skye what are you doing?"

She was immediately jerked from whatever daydream she was in, she glanced down at the half eaten bowl of cereal on her lap then back at Jemma, "Oh, uh, it's comfy here."

"On the floor," Simmons stated, not convinced.

"Well yeah, you think AC would have this fully decked out plane and not have a nice floor to go with it?!" She reasoned, grinning even though it wasn't funny.

Simmons responded with a similar smile, "Right," She sighed, "I'll be off then," It had been obvious to the team that Skye was avoiding interacting with them, it hurt Jemma especially considering they always used to hang out in the lounge and she was missing her company.

Skye saw the look of Jemma's face as she turned to leave, "You, you can stay if you want Simmons," She patted the floor next to her, Jemma smiled and slid down the wall, sitting cross legged next to her friend.

"So, what's up," Skye asked, a fake smile on her face.

She shrugged, "You tell me."

Skye drew a deep breath, "Nothing's up, but Ward, he, he saw something I wish he didn't." Releasing the truth was like releasing her worries, well some of them, she was still having mixed feelings regarding the entire subject but it felt better to be able to talk about it. It was so annoying to admit it but Skye knew she couldn't avoid Ward much longer, not just him, the whole team really. Even May. Who Skye was sure would prefer to have just about any other S.H,I.E.L.D agent than some hacker.

"Well," Simmons paused, unsure if she should say something, "Go tell him why, stop punishing him for caring."

Skye looked at her friend in the eye, "Ya know you're pretty wise for a scientist."

"Shouldn't I be wise to be a scientist?" Jemma laughed, causing a soft chuckle to escape Skye. It was a sound that warmed both Simmon's heart and Ward's, who had been standing around the corner.

**Well. Chapter 1 down. So, I've got only a small idea of where I'm going with this, if you think you've got a great idea then lemme know! I'll credit ya for it ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed that, leave a review on ya way out? **

**Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So. After what I thought was a great start, tons of followers and favourites I realised. I had NO clue where I was going with this. After many ponderings, a few wonderings and a very good dream I finally thought of an idea. Sorry if it ain't your cup of tea, but I reckon it'll work out well :)**

**PS, thanks to those reviewers, Ella1847, a guest and bookslover93! **

The intervention of the awkward silences, unspoken words and fleeting touches, the gentle jerking away of each other's hands when they accidentally meet, comes a few days later. Skye was in her room, on her laptop after another successful session of dodging questions and light conversation over lunch with Ward and FitzSimmons, now though May was hunkered down in the flight cabin, Coulson in his office and Grant working out in the gym downstairs.

He looked up as two people entered to landed aircraft. A middle aged man, wearing a plain black suit, short, dark cropped hair and a woman of similar age, donning a jacket and knee length skirt. A lack of humanness and complete officialness radiated from their unsmiling faces as they surveyed their surroundings, the two cars, Lola and the jeep, the lab in the background, Ward, sweaty and red faced watching them cautiously.

Wiping his face with a cloth he approached them, "Agent Ward, how can I help?"

The man reached forward and shook hands with him, "Dan Cullen, this is my associate Heather Macdonald, with Child Services, are you in charge here?"

"Child Services? Why?!" Ward asked, mind racing to find a reason for their visit.

"Need to know basis, is your superior available?" Heather asked firmly.

Ward paused, sighing he replied, "This way, please."

They both nodded and followed him up the winding stairway, towards Coulson's office, past the bunks, he could faintly hear music coming from Skye's room. Skye. Ward's already hammering heart quickened, he knew she had spent time in foster homes, but that was all, what had actually occurred there was shrouded in mystery, she had never really spoken of it. A sudden thirst for the knowledge burned through him.

"He's just through that door, excuse me but I have a lot to do," He gestured over to the closed door, before turning and leaving the two alone. As quickly he could walk he approached Skye's room. Tapping his fingers gently on the door he called, "Skye, can I come in?"

There was a paused as the music abruptly ended, "Y-yeah Grant," The door slid open, Skye standing in the new gap, baggy sweat pants, loose singlet and a cargo jacket, hair in a messy bun.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, unintentionally mirroring her first words to him.

Ward's jaw clenched, "Can I come in?"

"Uh sure," Skye stepped back, sitting cross legged on her unmade bed, laptop screen clearly showing she was halfway through something Ward assumed was probably illegal.

He paused, before leaning against her bedside table, "There's two people here," He slowly stated.

She glanced at her screen, "This, this is nothing, I'm downloading the unreleased season of Scrubs."

"I don't think it's regarding anything like that, they're," He faltered, unable to push away the guilt of blaming her for their arrival, but still unable think of another reason, "They're from Child Services."

Silence. Skye's face froze, Ward briefly thought that a picture spoke a thousand words, her downcast eyes, the slight way she was biting her bottom lip, hands screwed into small fists.

"Skye," Ward beckoned her, the glazed over look in her eyes slipped away, she returned, glancing up at him, embarrassed.

Tucking stray curls from her face she took a quick breath, "Did they say why?"

He shook his head, "They're up with Coulson now."

"And you're here because?"

Ward sighed, "C'mon Skye, Child Services, you've been in the foster system. I'm no idiot."

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago, why would they be here now?" She folded her arms, anger and defiance in her eyes.

"Skye," He sighed, a new serious expression replacing the old mask that hung over his face.

"Look I don't know why they're here, how could I? You're the," She paused, "Specialist or whatever, you figure it out."

Ward was surprised as why she was so defensive, but could see a small spark, a tiny flame, burning for knowledge behind the steely gaze in her eyes. "Well, they're Child Services, are you a parent?"

"What? No!" She slugged him on the arm, smirking though, Grant pleased to see his friend was back.

"Killed anyone?"

"Please."

Ward stopped to think, "They should only be interested in kids, but you're twenty four," Skye broke eye contact, scratching her head nervously, obviously withholding something. "You are that old aren't you?"

"Yes," It came out slow, weak and trembling, her eyes danced in an attempt to stay away from his.

"Skye," Ward warned, frustrated with the lies, half answered questions and arguing.

She folded her arms, then unfolded them, stood then sat, finally opening her mouth when Coulson slammed the door open.

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

"YOU'RE SEVENTEEN?!" He screeched, red faced, panting from an obvious run down to her room, the two Child Service workers stood awkwardly behind him.

Ward stood taller than he already was, gaze rapidly changing between the clenched jaw of his boss and his friend, "What?" Was all he could ask.

Skye just remained where she was, averting everyone's intense scrutiny, head shaking slightly, biting her bottom lip, enough to draw the blood. It tasted like how she felt. Bitter.

Coulson paused, allowing her to respond. When she didn't he ordered, "My office, now." He stepped aside, not walking away though, waiting for her to leave first.

Skye paused, drawing a quick breath then, whilst still not looking at anyone shuffled out of the cramped bunk room. She felt Coulson put his hand on the small of her back, possibly to guide her, but she guessed so she couldn't bolt. It wasn't like she hadn't tried it before, when she was first taken into custody she had attempted to run almost immediately. Ward had held a small grudge for some time that she had gotten the drop on him and actually managed to get out of his firm grasp. They walked the short distance in silence, passing FitzSimmons who were in the kitchen. They both looked up, questions started to fall from their open mouths, but one glance from Coulson stopped them from being voiced. They entered his office, the door firmly shut. Skye briefly thought of how many times she had been in a similar situation. Door gently but harshly closed. The silence. Eye contact that never reaches the two parties. Being told the family didn't want her. It was happening again.

"AC I-"

"Seventeen. And you were going to tell us when?" He interrupted, watching her reaction carefully from his desk, whilst she slid into the adjacent chair.

She shrugged one shoulder, "When I found out what I needed to know."

"About your parents." It wasn't a question, the statement that she was that easy to read almost hurt.

Skye mumbled something, hands fidgeting, gaze fixated on her lap.

"Speak up Skye," Coulson urged himself to remain calm, to put himself in her situation. It wasn't easy, every sentence came out as ice.

"I _need_ to know!" She cried, tears pooling in her eyes as she met Coulson's gaze.

"Is there any other reason you agreed to work with us other than that!?" He snapped, again cursing inwardly for getting angrier.

Skye paused, breathing still sharp she replied, "At the start? No." Before Coulson could answer she quickly added, "B-but now I love it, I really do! Sure the six in the morning start could do with some adjustments but-"

"Do you want to stay?" He interrupted, she gave him a cautious look, unsure of where he was going with the question.

"There's no where else for me to go," She mumbled sadly, breaking eye contact to look out the window. The grey sky was clearing. She hoped it was a good sign.

His fingers intertwined on the desk, "Child Services were here for a reason."

She didn't reply, the only acknowledgment was a slight hitch in her breathing.

"Scot Dawson, you _legal_ guardian? You're not eighteen and he wants you to go home."

The effect of the name was immediately apparent, her whole posture changed. Back arched, then remained stiffened, jaw clenched then loosened, a flash of pain tore through her tearful eyes. But those eyes didn't leave the window. "It's not _my_ home," She stated coldly.

Coulson watched the charade of emotions flickering behind her eyes carefully, he knew nothing of her past and could tell she wasn't pleased to have to bring it up. "You aren't of a legal age to not live with a legal guardian."

"I'm not going back there."

"Why not?" He answered just as quickly, trying to get Skye to look at him.

She refused, shifting in her seat instead, leaving Couldson to say the words she wouldn't, "Those stories about how foster parents abuse their assigned kids."

"He's one of them," Skye quietly finished.

Coulson nodded sadly, "How bad?"

"Bad enough." Before he could reply she quickly added, their gaze meeting, "And you're sending me back!"

Coulson stood, walking around the desk between them and gently taking her hand in his, refusing to believe that he could feel small bumps from broken bones in them, "I'm not sending you anywhere Skye, we're your family here, you're safe now."

She nodded weakly, he untangled their fingers as he turned to leave her alone to digest what she'd been confronted with. Also he could almost guarantee there was a team of very curious individuals waiting for an explanation.

**So, there's the big reveal! Well sort of… Anyways I hope you like the idea, I know that (at least in NZ) that when you're 16 you can leave home with a parent's consent, so I tried to pick an age that made sense. **

**REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-FF xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREEEEEE! Or is it two? Can't remember… My english teacher found out about my fan fiction and wants me to read this to the class… **

**I know. **

**Embarrassing much? **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

If the tension in the lounge could get any larger than it already was it would be hard to breathe. Coulson entered and the entire team stiffened, sat up, immediately roused to attention. FitzSimmons sat on the couch, faces etched with worry, Ward's jaw was clenched even tighter and May's unreadable mask had a hint of confusion. He paused in the doorway, deciding the best way to break the news was to just state the facts.

"Sir what's going on?" Simmons asked carefully.

"Yeah what's wrong with Skye?" Fitz echoed.

Coulson's hands met across his front, "As you know she has been searching for her parents, using S.H.I.E.L.D's database to help. Thing is, Skye's not as old as we thought she was." He began.

"She's seventeen," Ward finished, his voice was even, but word's wavered slightly.

"Yes, Child Services were alerted she was here, and they have been told to-"

The door behind him opened, a red eyed Skye behind it, she glanced warily around the room. Standing beside Coulson, arms crossed protectively over her stomach, eyes on the ground she broke the silence that had fallen over the team, "They want to take me away." She quietly stated.

"Where?" Fitz asked.

"Scott Dawson," Skye noticed Ward's shift in posture, obviously making the connection to the small tattoo and the name, "He was my legal guardian."

"_Is_ your legal guardian," Coulson corrected.

"Yeah well it's not like I'm going back," She muttered under her breath, Ward smirked, even in the worse of situations she was still Skye, defiant to any form of authority.

May's gaze though had narrowed, she stepped forward from behind the couch, "You lied."

"Well, I never actually said my age and no one asked so that's not really-"

"You. Lied," She spat angrily.

Skye seemed to shrink, becoming even small than she already was, "Wouldn't you?" It was a simple question, but was laced with a need to be understood.

"No. It's called loyalty," She turned and left, not even bothering with a glance to anyone else in the room.

Her abrupt exit seemed to drain the energy from Skye, her shoulders drooped and her whole posture deflated. Without saying anything she slipped away to her bunk, a stunned emptiness dripped onto the remaining members of the team.

"So what now?" Fitz finally asked.

"Yeah what will happen to Skye?" Simmons quickly added.

Coulson snapped out of the small shell he had slid into, "Child Services will be back in three days, unless we can find her another guardian by then, have it all legal she goes back to Dawson."

"Even if she doesn't want to?" She replied.

Ward stood from his position of leaning against the bench, "It's protocol Simmons. Can't change it."

Her head drooped in defeat, Ward's ever tense jawline clenched once then he left the silence, to go to where he could vent. The gym. Coulson didn't wait around either before finding himself back in his office, searching up Scott Dawson in the database.

"What now?" Fitz pondered out loud.

Simmons smiled weakly at him, "I don't know, I really don't."

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

"Skye, can I come in?" Simmons asked gently, knocking on the locked bedroom door. She could hear Skye's music from the lab, noting that whenever she was stressed, angry or hyper she would crank it up, not caring who would be able to hear it, this time it was a scratchy old recording of what Simmons guessed was Malcolm McLaren.

When no response could be heard, she tried again louder, "Skye?! C'mon I know you're in there!"

There was a loud screech as the music turned off, a pause then the door slide open, "Oh, hey didn't hear you" Skye immediately answered.

"Well I'm not surprised, you'll damage your-"

"Yeah I know," She grinned, putting on a fake British accent she joked, "_You'll get permanent retinal damage!_"

Simmons scoffed, "Terrible accent and your retinals are in your eyes!" Glancing around the room she noticed Skye was indeed listening to a small portable turntable, playing a now silent Malcolm McLaren vinyl record.

Skye smirked, the small smile playing on her lips long after the laughter was gone. Jemma noticed though, it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry Skye," She finally managed to say, the weight didn't leave completely, but lessened from her shoulders, making the bed they now sat on seem lighter.

Without moving her gaze from a spot on the wall she murmured a reply, "Not your fault."

"How did you get here though?" With each hard question the next ambled up behind it, the line never ceasing.

"That would take a long time and a whole box of tissues," Skye stated, little emotion behind the words.

Sighing Simmons asked, "Is there a shorter version?"

She didn't answer, biting her lip Skye didn't breathe, or move. Suspended in the small glimmer of hope that retaining the information would withhold the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Skye?"

Shaking her head slightly to clear the storm clouds overhead she began, "I was twelve when I was placed with _him._ No one else. Just me and him together, in a small house with thick walls. It seemed the house was sound proof. The world stayed out there. I remained in there. By thirteen he decided that he wanted to keep me. I don't know why. I wouldn't talk to him, touch him, eat with him. But he had big rough hands." Even with the vaguest of terms it dawned on Jemma what her friend was referring to. What a grown man had put a girl, not even a teenager through. It was no wonder Skye had ran away.

"Then what?" The words were weak and small, yet spoke a magnitude to someone who had been raised by people who never thought about her once.

"I learned about computers, hacking. Found all I could on myself and then deleted everything. Left him. Made a fake ID and got a job waitressing. A few months later I heard about the Rising Tide. The way to get in is to hack their website. After a few tries I was in." Once Skye was no longer talking about the parts of her life she had kept hidden her words gained their emotion again, they were no longer syllables strung together, but an actual story. Her eyes lit up at the mention of what Simmons assumed had become a family for her.

"Well I'm glad you met them, or else we wouldn't be friends," She smiled.

Skye's eyes slowly met Jemma's, "We are still friends right?"

The absurdity of the question yet the real sudden panic in Skye's expression sent a sharp jolt through Simmons, "Of course! I can't think of a reason why we can't, obviously we are still friends!"

A small smile was all the would hint toward the relief flooding Skye's system. Her face grew dull suddenly, eyes glazed over, standing she mumbled, "Can I be alone?"

Jemma was surprised, they had seemed to be having a good 'girl' chat, but she supposed Skye had a lot to think about, "Oh, sure, you know where I am."

She nodded weakly, opening the door for her friend to exit, Simmons was partially through the doorway when she paused, "Skye," Their gaze met, "D-don't go to sleep right now, maybe let things settle first. Everything's pretty fresh right now"

Skye was confused, "Why?"

Jemma's face held only sadness, "You talk in your sleep, I know that you're fighting with your dreams."

**PSSSSST. Reviews make the chapter machine (mah brain) work faster ;) **


End file.
